Infinity
by bonniebonbon
Summary: "Once upon a time, there lived a witch and a monster..." A tale of Tonks and Lupin, and how they found happiness in dark times.


_Once upon a time, there lived a witch and a monster…_

* * *

"Wotcher, I'm Tonks. You?"

"Remus Lupin. Nice to meet you."

Tonks laughed. "Why so formal?"

"I am a formal person." Remus said simply. "What's your real name?"

"Tonks."

"That's it?"

"No, but I do not wish to give you my first name."

Remus chuckled. "Oh, so you joined me in my formality! I feel so influential."

"It was of my own desire that I began to speak formally."

"So, _Tonks, _why do you wish not to give me your first name?"

"It is bloody embarrassing." Remus, expecting a long story about the history of her name, laughed. Plus, this young woman he just met was staring at the ground, blushing-and with her rebellious bubble-gum pink hair, you wouldn't think she was one to do that.

"Come on, it can't be that bad."

"It is, trust me."

"And how am I supposed to trust someone I do not know?"

Tonks stared up into Remus's eyes. "You're annoying." She said straightforwardly.

Remus was taken aback. "Okay, then."

"Don't take it personally, I call everyone that." Tonks began to walk away until Remus called after her.

"So, what is this horrible name of yours?"

She spun around, her wand in hand as to make the message clearer. "My name is Nymphadora Tonks, and if you _ever _call me that, I will find you, and I shall _kill you._"

* * *

_They weren't exactly what you would call a fairytale couple…_

* * *

"I don't know what you're complaining about, Nymphadora is-"

"Do. Not. Call. Me. That."

"I was not referring to you. I was referring to the name. That hardly counts."

"Fine."

"As I was saying, it's quite a pretty name."

Tonks snorted. "If you say so."

"I expected worse."

"What were you expecting, _pooface?_"

"Pooface? Is that your middle name or something?"

"Oh, shut up."

* * *

_They had their ups…_

* * *

Christmas Eve, 1995

"Remus! Wait!"

"Oh, hello Tonks. You must be cold out here. Take my jacket." Remus took off his jacket and lay it on her shoulders, her teeth no longer chattering. "Merlin, Tonks, don't go running out in your t-shirt."

"Remus…I need to talk to you."

"Yes?"

"I-I…" She stuttered, unable to say it. Or maybe it was just the cold.

"You…"

"I…"

"We already made it clear that _you _something."

"Merlin, Remus, it's _hard!_"

"_What's _hard?"

"I love you, Remus! And you _bloody _well know it."

* * *

"I guess it's Christmas." Remus said, referring to the church bells ringing.

His calmness infuriated her. "Why are you so _calm? _ I just told you that I _bloody _loved you!"

"I'm sorry, Tonks. I don't reciprocate your…love."

He walked away, his hands in his pockets, as Tonks's cries were drowned out by the Christmas carols.

* * *

_And downs..._

* * *

"Could I have my jacket back?"

'No."

"Um…please?"

"No."

"Why not?!"

"Because it's yours."

"All the more reason to give it back!"

"I want it."

"It's almost Spring, for Merlin's sake! Why on _earth _would you need a winter jacket for?"

"It's _your _winter jacket."

"You're still not done, huh?"

"Done what?"

"Loving me."

"I'll never be done."

"If you say so."

"I say so."

"Listen, Tonks, that jacket was expensive!"

"Here." Tonks reached into her pocket and pulled out an assortment of Galleons, Knuts and Sickles. She shoved it in Remus's face. "Get a new jacket."

* * *

_…and it was definitely not love at first sight._

* * *

"Why don't you love me?"

"I just don't."

"Is it my hair? I can change it if you want."

"There is nothing wrong with your hair."

"Is it because I talk a lot?"

"I talk just as much."

"No you don't."

"Well, I reckon that Granger girl talks more than you."

"Is it my smell?"

"What's wrong with your smell?!"

"I don't know, I was asking you!"

"No, Tonks, it's not your _smell._"

"I got it! It's because I'm clumsy, right?"

"That is not enough of a reason for me not to love you."

"Then what is it?"

"What is what?"

"The reason you don't love me!"

"I just don't!"

"Well, that's _stupid!_"

"Blimey, Tonks, I don't bloody know_ why _I don't love you!"

"Do you love me now?"

"No!"

"Okay then."

"Now?"

"…"

"Maybe a couple more seconds."

"Do you-"

"No, I haven't fell in love with you in the last five minutes."

* * *

_Confessions were confessed…_

* * *

"You're _killing _me, Remus!"

"You're killing yourself. Just stop."

"Stop loving you?"

"Precisely."

"You can't just stop _loving _someone. I should know, trust me, I've been trying to for the last five months."

"Try harder."

"Why are you so cold? It's like you don't want me to love you."

"Exactly."

"Why not? Aha! You think it's annoying, don't you? You think _I'm _annoying!"

"No, Tonks."

"Then what is it?"

"I'm a grenade and at some point I'm going to blow up, and I'd like to minimize the casualties, okay?"

* * *

_And misunderstandings misunderstood…_

* * *

"A grenade? What's that?"

"Muggle weapon."

"I don't get it."

"I'm going to blow up, and I'd like it if you didn't blow up with me."

"Why are you going to blow up?"

"I'm a werewolf! One day I might just kill you, Nymphadora!"

"You're…you're not a murderer, Remus!"

"It doesn't work that way! It doesn't _matter _if I'm as cute as a bunny or You Know Who himself, I'm not all human, and I might just kill you."

"That's alright…I won't come over on full moons, then."

"People will judge you! Werewolves are not exactly _good _in the Ministry's eyes, you know! I wouldn't be surprised if my file was in the _creatures _section."

"I don't care about anyone else, I'd still be the happiest person in the world if we were together."

"I'm thirteen years older-"

"Age is just a number."

"Azkaban is just a room."

"Fine. If you hate me that much, just say so."

* * *

_But the truth was soon revealed…_

* * *

"Wait! Tonks!"

"What?" She was climbing the steps to 12 Grimmauld Place, and stopped on the second highest step when she heard him call her name.

Remus ran up the stairs two at a time and joined her. Tonks suddenly realized that he was crying, too.

"I-I thought that you'd be happier with someone else, b-but I'm killing you this way, too…"

"What?"

"I-I love you, Tonks. I always have…but…I'm too old…too dangerous…"

"You..._you _can call me Nymphadora."

* * *

_And it almost seemed…just for a moment that perhaps this was it. Their happily ever after._

* * *

"I love you…Nymphadora. I. Love. You. Oh god, I love you!"

"Remus, as happy that that makes me, you _don't _have to tell me every three seconds, you know?"

"You, beautiful you. You, Nymphadora "Pooface" Tonks."

"Is it your life goal to kill romantic moments?!"

Remus put his arm around her shoulders, laughing softly.

"Get used to it, darling, 'cause you're stuck with this old thing for a while."

* * *

_But there was no "after"…_

* * *

"Tonks, watch out!"

"What? I can't hear you, Remus!"

"BEHIND YOU!"

"Wha-?"

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

* * *

_For either the witch or the monster…_

* * *

"Stupefy!"

"Protego!"

"Expelliarmus!"

"Avada Kedavra!"

* * *

_But together, they created their own little infinity within the numbered days. _

**A/N: I hoped you enjoyed this, please post a review on what you thought before you go! :)  
There are two John Green quotes in here-I don't own him or his awesome quotes, by the way :P **

**POTTER ON,**

**Bonniebonbon**


End file.
